


她与世界

by diver366



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Yuri, 令由, 令由乃, 圣母在上, 岛津由乃, 支仓令, 玛利亚的凝望, 百合, 表姐妹百合, 黄蔷薇姐妹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diver366/pseuds/diver366
Summary: 世界很狭小。这个状态贯彻了我几近十年的生活。
Relationships: Hasekura Rei/Shimazu Yoshino





	她与世界

**Author's Note:**

> *深夜一小时的粗制滥造短打。  
> *尽管整篇文OOC不知所云，但我好喜欢写由乃视角😅为什么（

世界很狭小。

这个状态贯彻了我几近十年的生活。

我所展望到的世界与普通同龄人并不一样，这一事实会在心脏剧痛直到眼前的景象失衡、身体倒地的时候一而再地提醒我。

那时我拥有的世界是狭小的，所以我的心气也比较小。

眼前即世界，用手紧握住的东西才是最为让我感到安心的，是绝对属于我的东西。

那么别人ーー世界上有别于我的个体，也能变成我的东西吗？

虽然当时没有考虑过这个问题，但是我的言行举止却无一地在践行这个观点：

**「这世上唯有一个人，她是绝对属于我的」**

生病的时候会在我床边，无聊的时候陪我玩耍，忧我所忧，乐我所乐，无论何时，都处于最接近我身心的位置上的我的表姐。 

因为她是那么地爱我，所以我心中暗自决定把我自己也变得属于她，就像她完全忠于我那样。

因为她是那么地爱我，与我分享她所拥有的一切，所以我孱弱的身体、贫乏的心灵也被那份饱满无私的爱所滋润，算是成长为了一个不太扭曲的人。

我讨厌需要依靠她的自己，却更加爱慕给予我充沛的爱的她，爱慕生机盎然的她，爱慕她所拥有的世界。

与我的几乎全然不同，一个广阔明亮的世界。

果然剑道很帅气啊，以后有机会的话一定要试试。

即使一生也做不到，因为我拥有她，所以那个世界也算是我的半个所有物了。

我擅自地在心里给自己划分所有权，受到我越界处分的小令却对此浑然不觉。

她还是像个笨蛋，每天都会找我聊自己经过的日常，那片我所不能触及的广阔世界，又小心翼翼地把情绪保持在雀跃与沮丧之间，以免引起我的失落或嫉妒。

嫉妒。

我当然会嫉妒。

不过在当把小令以及她的世界划分进我的所有物范围之时，我对她本人的嫉妒早就降噪到可以忽略不计的程度了。

因为，她是我（的所有物）啊。

让人安心的权力在握，绝对不会动摇的这一事实。

但是别人闯进我的权力范围内那又另当别论了。

“讨厌，小令最近都没时间陪我玩！快点推掉那个聚会！” 

实际上这是小学三年级时的话术了。

这么低级的手法我几乎再也不屑于对小令展示；又或者是随着年龄增长，意识到世界上没有人可以属于另一个人以后，我对于过度展示自己的独占欲感到了一丝微弱的恐慌。

世界很小，小令的存在却很庞大。

虽然我笃定她始终不会背向我，但是让她时常感到自由受限引起的不快也并非是我想要的。

我想要的是会对我温柔微笑的小令，折断翅膀一类的事情我可做不出来。

但是，“请你遵循自己的本心，别为了我驻留”，这样的话我也说不出口。

一直以来我都把小令当成自己的所有物，事到如今又怎么可能接受这种事情？

所以我想出了两全其美的办法。

没关系喔，请小令往前走，我会追上去的。

最终，我拥有了全新的世界，一个同样广阔、光明的世界。

新的世界与小令的汇集到了一起。

而她，与我同在。

Fin


End file.
